It doesn't hurt, it feels fine
by sailorswithhearts
Summary: Perhaps for two roommates, the Yule Ball didn't end up as horribly as we thought it did. Hermione/Parvati eventual femmeslash.


**A/N:** I haven't posted anything on here in literally FOREVER! I had the idea for this story for a while, but just now got around to writing it.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. She can have them back once I'm finished with them. Also, lovingly borrowed the title of the story from a Harvey Danger song. You probably know the one.

* * *

Parvati Patil was drunk. Stumbling over herself and gripping the stair rail so as to not fall down every staircase she climbed, it was a wonder she wasn't caught by any authority figures on the way back to Gryffindor tower. The Yule Ball was a total failure, and instead of having a good time and dancing the night away as she expected, she got to sit and watch Harry Potter make eyes at Cho Chang for the ENTIRE NIGHT. Frustrating, to say the least. She had gone through all the trouble with her dress robes and beauty potions that she at least expected Harry to notice in the slightest.

Obviously, he didn't.

Luckily, a lovely boy from Beauxbatons did notice, and she managed to get a few dances in with him before she, a few of his friends and their dates snuck off to edge of the Forbidden Forest with a few bottles of Firewhiskey in tow. Parvati had fun, and probably drank more than she should have, but after another girl complained she was tired, Parvati realized how late it was getting and decided to walk, or rather stumble, back to the castle with her, but not before claiming a half-full bottle of Firewhiskey for herself and shoving it into her handbag. The boys seemed too inebriated to care, or perhaps just didn't notice. The pessimist in her earlier in the night would have classified the bottle as half-empty, but she was optimistic that she wouldn't get caught, or at least convinced herself she wouldn't. Anyway, she'd rather be caught heading home, where she could make up a ridiculous lie about the Slytherins spiking the punch, instead of near the Forbidden Forest.

Making her way into the common room, carrying her handbag in one hand and gripping her high heels with the other, Parvati made her way towards the stairs leading to her dormitory. She was tired. Tired, tired, tired, and far too drunk to be bothered by Lee Jordan, who was hanging out in the common room with his usual group.

"Easy there, Patil," Lee said as he watched Parvati struggle up the small staircase, "Damn, looks like you had fun at the ball. I'll have whatever you've been drinking."

"Oh piss off, Lee," she said angrily as she spun around, catching herself on the railing so as not to completely fall over, "If you mean complete and total DISASTER by the word 'fun,' then yeah, sure, I had fun. No thanks to your friend, Potter." She glared at the boy and continued her way up the staircase, slamming her door after entering the dormitory.

Maybe it was the liquor, or maybe the room actually was stuffy. Either way, Parvati went and attempted to open the window. She threw her shoes and handbag on the floor, the bottle inside making a slight clinking noise as the bag made contact with the floor. She was tired and the room was starting to spin a little. After opening the window a little, Parvati took off her dress robes, put on sleep clothes and promptly threw herself onto her bed.

"_I should really wash off my makeup before I pass out,"_ she thought to herself,_ "It can't be too good for me to sleep with it on…. Ah, whatever. I can't be bothered at this point."  
_

She knew she was going to regret falling asleep with a full face on, but she started caring less and less as she began drifting off. Parvati would have fallen asleep entirely if it wasn't for the loud bang that the door made as someone swung it open and slammed it shut. It took a minute for her to register that the noise actually had happened and she wasn't dreaming it.

Assuming it was Lavender, Parvati called out, "Enough with the door, Lav. I'm going to have a big enough headache in the morning as it is."

Then, she realized that the other girl was crying. Sobbing hysterically, in fact, and the girl wasn't Lavender. It was Hermione.


End file.
